


Late Night News

by havsgast



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havsgast/pseuds/havsgast
Summary: Remus has some good news to share with Roman about his relationship with Deceit.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Late Night News

Remus has never had any qualms about appearing in his brother’s room, be it by actually knocking or by suddenly dropping down from the ceiling. This time especially he can’t wait a single second longer to share the good news; never mind that it’s already 1 in the morning.

He finds Roman still awake when he unceremoniously steps out from his wardrobe, having popped up inside it. His brother is sitting at his desk, concentrating hard on a drawing. Remus doesn’t feel the least bit bad about interrupting him by jumping up to sit on the desk, shaking it as he does.

“Remus,” Roman complains, his pen having strayed and marked the paper with an ugly line. “Must you interrupt me so rudely?”

“I have something to tell you!” Remus grinned, his teeth glinting in the low light.

Roman sighed, knowing he would get no more work done, and leaned back in his chair. His back ached from having bent over his desk for so long.

“Go on then.”

“Okay so I was spending the evening with our resident snek, getting down and dirty with those six arms and split tongue of his-”

“Remus!”

“You’re just jealous that you’re not getting six hands and two D’s,” Remus said in a singsong voice. “Anyway, we were cuddling - he’s such a big cuddler, did you know that? It’s absolutely adorable. Such a danger noodle. And he bleps! So we were cuddling and talking about fun ways to take down the government should Tommy-boy ever want to start a revolution, when suddenly he presented me with this!”

Remus conjured up a gorgeous knife, with a black handle shaped like a twisting tentacle and a rainbow blade with a jagged edge.

Roman suddenly looks concerned, as he takes in the sharpness of the knife.  
“He didn’t stab you, did he?”

“What? No! Not this time at least.”

“This time?!” Roman repeated, looking up to meet Remus’ eyes.

“Never mind that, don’t you know what this is?” Remus asks, waving the knife in Roman’s face.

“A knife?”

“No- well, yes, but not just that!”

“Remus, please just say what’s so special about that knife, and stop waving it in my face.”

“It’s an _engagement_ knife. Deceit _proposed_.”

“What in the seven realms are engagement knives? Wait, Deceit proposed? You’re engaged! Ohmygod my demented brother got engaged before me, what has the world come to-”

“Oh yeah, Dee wanted me to tell you that marriage is a social construct and that we’re going to get hitched in secret, but you’re welcome to plan a wedding that we won’t show up for.”

“Won’t show up to! Remus, I’m going to have words with your fiancé. You’re my only brother and I’m going to plan you an amazing wedding no matter what.”

Remus laughs. He would love to see Remus and Deceit argue about the importance of marriages and weddings in the morning, but for now, he was going to return to his sleeping fiancé. The word makes him feel warm all over, like a slab of meat roasting in an oven.

His smile is wide enough to threaten to split his face open. He has a _fiancé_.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to send me a prompt or talk about an AU? Find me @ loveceit.tumblr.com


End file.
